Titanium
|artist = ft. |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2011 |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |mode = Solo |dlc = Classic April 28, 2017 (ZH3) August 24, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |pc = to to |gc = |pictos = 151 |audio = |lc = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sérinéhttps://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=144 Alternate Pranalini (Unknown Surname) (P2) |nogm = 3 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: }}Sia ve David Guetta tarafından "Titanium" , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, kısa bebek mavisi saçlı fütüristik bir kızdır. İlk önce parlak pembe ve beyaz patentli bir takım elbise ve takozlar giydiği görülür. Patent parçaları kollarında, pelvisinde, arka kısmında ve bacaklarında görülebilir. Koro başladığında kızın elbisesi açık ve koyu maviye döner ve kısa sürede metal zırh yapar. Kısa bir süre sonra, parlak bir metal kask, sağ omzunda pembe bir omuz tabağı ve ayakkabılarının ayak bileklerinde pembe plakalar yapıyor. Arka Plan Arka plan basit bir beyaz arka plan olarak başlar ve sonunda mavi devre ve koça bağlı pembe çizgiler göstermeye başlar. Koro sırasında, arka plan yanıp sönen devre ve ışık ışınları tarafından doldurulan karmaşık ve dinamik bir fütüristik manzara haline gelir. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves var: Tüm Gold Moves: Sırasıyla sağ ve sol ellerinizle, her iki elinizi de hızlıca ileri ve geri hareket ettirin. 0000013e.png|All Gold Moves TitaniumIG.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Titanium appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *New Heroines Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *High Voltage *The 2010s Were Banging *All Songs S-Z *Unlimited S-Z *Electro Trivia * Albüm koçunda, C3 turuncu yerine bir fuşya anahat ile görülür. Galeri Game Files Titaniumsqu.png|''Titanium'' Titanium_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Titanium cover albumbkg.png| album background Titanium banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Titanium cover@2x.jpg| cover TitaniumAva.png|Avatar 200528.png|Golden avatar 300528.png|Diamond avatar Titanium pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Titanium menu 2017.jpg|''Titanium'' on the menu Titanium coachmenu 2017.jpg| coach selection screen Titanium coachmenu 2018.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images jd2017 left 7.png|The coach appearing on the 7 days left banner by Just Dance Denmark on Instagramhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BLxqdkYguIW/ Behind the Scenes titaniumbts1.png|Behind the scenes TitaniumBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes Titaniumaltpic.jpg|Behind the scenes (scrapped alternate routine) b7ec9d44800455.581ee2bad2686.jpg|Costume design 1 (scrapped alternate routine) fb49ec44800455.581ee2bad2d32.jpg|Costume design 2 (scrapped alternate routine) 60bf3c44800455.581ee2bad3381.jpg|Costume design 3 (scrapped alternate routine) fb5cca44800455.581fffd4e1aac.jpg|Costume design 4 (scrapped alternate routine) Beta Elements titanium alt beta.png|Screenshot of unused alternate routine Others Titanium_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Titanium_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Titanium Original E3 Proof.png|Original E3 leak JD2017preorderPS4Avatar.jpeg Just Dance 2017 ESRB Wii.jpg|ESRB proof Videos Official Music Video David Guetta - Titanium ft. Sia (Official Video) Titanium (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Titanium - Gameplay Teaser (US) Titanium - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Titanium - David Guetta Ft. Sia - Just Dance 2017 Titanium - Just Dance Now Titanium - Just Dance 2016 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Titanium by David Guetta Ft. Sia (PS Move) Titanium - Just Dance 2019 'Beta Alternate' Titanium (Alternate) (GUI Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 (Modded Gameplay) Extractions Titanium - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Titanium (Alternate) - Just Dance Unlimited (Preview) References Site Navigation es:Titanium en:Titanium Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:David Guetta Şarkıları Kategori:Sia Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné